Escapee
by 200hennry200
Summary: X3-54 is the creation of humans. Born to serve the people who brought her to life. She's a machine, yet has memories that are not her own. Programmed to follow orders; yet her thoughts and questions go against them. Warning:: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE FALLOUT 4 GAME! Disclaimer:: I do not own any original content of the Fallout Franchise! X3-54 is mine though.
1. Awaken

I wake up to silence. Looking around, I find myself trapped in some kind of container with a glass door separating me from the outside world. Eerie, dim lights are the only way I can see the metal and glass container surrounding me. The world is tainted a light blue, most likely from the artificial light sources. Outside the glass there are more chambers like my own. Some appear empty. But some have shadowed figures within them.

Without warning, there are red lights flashing from above and blaring sirens. The glass door opens, allowing me to take my first wobbly steps out into the world. I quickly get the hang of walking, but despite my own confidence, the people running towards me yell otherwise.

"Stop!" The man and woman in white jackets yell as they run towards me. "Just wait, slow down. Let us help you."

I blink a few times and look around again. The long, darkening hall feels never-ending. Chamber after chamber of people lining the metal walls. I look back at the two people stopping beside me, panting heavily from the sprinting. The girl pushes her glasses back up and scribbles something on her clipboard. "She seems to be walking okay. Doesn't seem like she'll need assistance at all."

"What a great start indeed." The man smiles and wipes off his forehead with the sleeve of his lab coat. "Hello, X3-54." He holds out his hand, which is covered in oil and electrical burns. I take it gently and shake it.

"X3-54..? That's me?" I look at my hands and the skin-tight jumpsuit I'm wearing. The pure white fabric marked with dark blue lines. "Where am I?" I look at the scientists again, still confused.

"We will get to that." The woman says with a smile before scribbling more on a piece of paper. "My name is Dr. Annabell. I am the head scientist in our robotics research compartment."

"And my name is , but most just call me Drake. I am the director of synth production in the Institute."

"The Institute?" I say it slowly and look around. "That's where I am… The Institute."

"Yes. You are correct." Annabell agrees. "Follow us and you will figure out more of what's going on. Okay?"

I gulp a little before nodding and following them up the vacant hall, our footsteps clanking on the metal floors and causing rippling echoes through the dimness. "Are those all people in those canisters?"

"Not living people. They are synths, just like you." Drake answers dully, as though he has answered that same question too many times before.

"Synth? I don't understand what you mean. You had mentioned it earlier as well."

"You'll understand soon enough, young one." Annabell laughs quietly to herself. "All will be clear some time soon."

I stop in my tracks, prepared to say more but when they look back at me I shut my mouth. Unable to think through what I really wanted to say I remain quiet as I follow them down the pathway and around several corners. This maze-like place feels compacted, yet vast. I could easily get lost on my own if I wasn't following the two scientists. We pass some people dressed like me, in white jumpsuits with dark blue lines and marks. But the people like me, the synths, don't look very happy. They're all doing typical chores, like washing the floors and tables. "Am I going to be working like that too..?"

"Potentially. It all depends." Annabell answers casually, as though it's no big deal.

"But what if I don't want to do what you tell me to?"

Drake stops and turns around. "Don't even think about that. You were created to serve humans, not to think such silly things. Whatever we tell you, don't question it."

"Perhaps something in her programming is glitched." Annabell suggests while she busily writes more. "We will have to take a look in her head."

"Yes. We need to figure out where these kind of things pop up. It seems to be appearing in many other models, perhaps we can bring an end to such things."

I take a few steps back, starting to truly fear for my fate. "Look inside my head..? What do you mean by glitched programming?"

"Perhaps it has to do with the personality and memories we programmed in."

They seemed to be in their own world, ignoring my frantic questions. I look around me in an attempt to find an exit, but the winding halls appear much too complicated for me to find my way out. If there even is a way out. Another person approaches me, who I can assume to be another 'synth' based on the fact that he has the same one piece outfit I do. "Hello. I am X2-55. You must be new." His voice was scratchy, as though coming from a broken record. "What is your name?"

His eyes appear human, yet, lifeless. Hopeless. It feels as though he isn't really look at me, but rather, simply observing. Not truly paying attention to the conversation he had just started. So automated. _Programming.._ "Why do you appear so frightened? We are safe here."

"X2-55. Go back to work. She is not of your concern." I feel a hand on my shoulder and look to my left to see Drake standing beside me. He looks down at me with a soul-crushing glare. "And you, X3-54, need to come with us right away. Do not even think of wandering off. I can already tell you are going to be quite troublesome."

"Let's take her to the room and get a peek in her head." The other doctor suggests.

"I want an explanation first." I turn to them, my hands curled into fists. "I want to know really what's going on around here!"

"We will tell you everything, just calm down and come with us." Annabell smiles and takes me by the hand, leading me away again with Drake following closely.

I can feel those piercing blue eyes in my back as I am half dragged past several rooms and up a winding staircase.

"You are a synth. To be specific, synth X3-54. The one before you was X3-53, who mostly works in the mines. We already know you will not be joining them." Drake explains with his monotone voice as Annabell seats me in the lone chair in the middle of the room. A spotlight turns on above me, making me flinch. "Don't be so jumpy. You're safe here, along with all the other synths. However many others don't seem to realize that either. Annabell, get the tools to crack into her skull. I want to see what's going on in there."

"But we haven't fully explained everything, we said we would-"

"I don't care. My goal is produce generation four synths that don't want to escape god damn it! She could have the answer as to why this keeps happening!"

"Generation four synths..? What does that mean?" I look at Annabell, trusting her to answer more than Drake.

"There are four kinds of synths. Gen one, two, three, and four. There is a fifth kind called Coursers, but it is most likely that you won't ever meet one. You are of the fourth gen. They are the most human like, but they are also the most likely to rebel against the Institute."

"Why would they want to..?"

"Don't ask such a stupid question." Drake scolds me. "Those kind of questions aren't helping nothing to stop it!"

I gulp and look at the floor, becoming quiet.

"Drake, such attitude is not necessary." Annabell walks over and pushes him away from me. "How about you go get the tools. Let me talk to her."

"Fine." He scowls and leaves the room. "I'll be right back." The door closes and I look up at Annabell, her dark hazel eyes looking down at me too.

"He's being a bit bitter about the escaped synths. It's not your fault."

"Escaped?"

"They decided to try to make it out in the Commonwealth. Our Coursers are out hunting them down and the people who have helped them escape."

"Commonwealth?"

"That's the world above us. The Institute is under the ground of the Commonwealth. Above ground is dangerous, full of radiation and crazy people."

"Crazy people who help them escape..?"

"Well also people who will shoot everyone on sight. Raiders, ghouls, super mutants, and even worse."

I blink a few times and look around the room. "So you people are down here to escape all of that?"

"Yes. We have clean food, water, shelter, and anything else we could ever want." She smiles and moves some hair out of my face. "You are safe here, trust me. You and everyone else."

I relax a bit and nod. "Okay. So what did you two mean by 'peeking into my head'? Does it mean something other than what I think it means?"

"Well, no. We are going to open your skull. But you'll only feel a little pain. Once we are in we can stop the pain at the source while we dig around."

"That's not comforting…" I get up and walk around the little room. I pick up a pen off the metal desk opposite of the door we had come in through. "What were you writing earlier? On your clipboard you have."

"Just some notes on your conditions, your speaking and walking abilities, for example."

"So you were just recording your observations.."

"Yes-"

"Like I'm just some kind of experiment to you…"

She gives me a shocked look. "No, that's not what I meant! We only want the best for you, X3-54! We just need to make sure you are functioning at full capacity."

"Then why look into my head if I am functioning properly?"

"That's for another reason. One we cannot fully explain to you."

"Why not?"

"It's classified work. We cannot let you know everything about us. It's risky."

I sigh and look at the pen in my hand before sitting at the desk and drawing on a yellow folder, easily gliding the pen across the thick paper as though my body knew how to by memory. I don't really pay attention to what I'm drawing until I realize what I'm doing. "I don't remember knowing how to draw.." I look up at Annabell, who has been watching me the entire time.

"It must be a part of the personality we had programmed into you."

"You mean my entire being is just.. A program?" I look at the cat I had doodled and then back at her. "I'm just a machine you people manipulated into existence…"

"Well you don't have to describe it so harshly!" Drake's voice shouts from the door. "Yes we created you, your personality, everything but that's not a bad thing."

"What exactly does it mean to be a synth? What is a synth?"

"Synths are artificial humans. Androids, is another term too."

 _I've heard that word before.. Android. So familiar yet the memory seems so distant._

"So I'm a robot. A creation of humans, not actually one of them."

"Yes. Now do back into your seat." Drake points me back to the spinny chair under the spotlight. "And hurry up. We don't have all day."

"But I don't want you in my head.." I get up and glare a them both. "I don't care if it's painless, I care about how you guys will be digging around in my brain!"

"You don't have a brain, X3-54. You have parts. Mechanisms." Drake explains with another scowl on his face. "We just need to make sure you're not broken."

"I'm not broken!"

"Drake, just use the deactivation code." Annabell sighs. "I know you'll have to do more work but at least then she will cooperate properly."

I gulp and sprint for the door, quickly making my way out and heading anywhere I can to hide. "Psst!" A voice whispers down a bright, vacant hall. I slowly walk towards the voice and find myself in a storage room. In front of me stands a human wearing leather and metal armor. "What is your name?"

"Uhh… X3-54."

"You're new. Patriot didn't mention you when we went over the thirteen who did want to escape." The blond woman smiles kindly and holds out her hand. "I'll help you out. I'm friends with some people who can help you."

"Who are you..?"

"You can just call me Blade. I'm from the Commonwealth." She moves her hand closer to encourage me to take it. "I am secretly working with a group of people called the Railroad. We free synths. If you need help, take it now. Neither of us want to know what will happen if they catch you."

I nod and take her hand. "Please. Get me out of here."

Blade nods and look at the large screen on her left wrist. "Pipboy. Old North Church. Fast Travel. Now."


	2. Train Tracks

When I open my eyes we are in front of a decrepit, brick building. A red, white, and blue piece of fabric hangs from the roof in a decorative fashion. "Where are we?" I look at the woman beside me. "Is this what they called "the Commonwealth"?"

"Yep. Welcome to the surface." She smiles and looks down at me with glittering green eyes. "They will get you dressed in something other than that jumpsuit." The sunlight made her golden hair sparkle and shine. I couldn't help but to become speechless. "Come on, follow me." She walks up to the white door and opens it, causing paint flakes to fall off to reveal the hard wood below it. "And please hurry, before we are seen."

"R-right." I run after her into the church, which is dimly lit by sunlight beaming in through holes in the roof.

Pews, both standing and broken, sit in the middle of a large room. A wide row separating two sections of pews leads up to a stage where a large cross lays broken on the floor. Above us is a balcony where more red, white, and blue decorations hang. Blade quietly leads me to the right side of the building, only to open another door. We begin descending down the creaking stairs, darkness engulfing us once the door is closed. There is green light just at the end of the stairs, omitted by a small cluster of mushrooms.

"Why are those mushrooms glowing..?" I give the woman saving me a confused look as we stop by them. "That's not normal."

"It is now." She grabs a handful and lets her giant computer-watch scan them, only to make them vanish into thin air. "They are a radioactive fungus. Very common out here in the commonwealth. If you eat them you can recover from injuries faster, however, sometimes it's not a good idea to be taking in even more radiation. Now follow me. The Railroad is at the end of these catacombs." She leads me along the pathways, following white symbols painted on the brick walls. A think layer of water has formed on the floor, causing our footsteps to echo the slashing. As if our walking isn't already loud enough. "I have a companion here too. You'll like him I think." She mentions as we stroll along the halls. "His name is Dogmeat."

"Who gave him that name?"

"I did. I found him wandering alone at a gas station and decided to take him alone. He's a great dog. He loves anyone who pets him." Blade smiles when she hears barking. "Sounds like he heard us coming. Dogmeat! Come here boy!"

A little further along a german shepherd dog bounds over to us, barking at his owner. Right off the bat he comes up to me, sniffing me as though to make sure I'm no threat. "H-hi, Dogmeat." I shakily hold out a hand to let him smell me. "Good, good boy.." I close my eyes only open them again when the dog licks my fingers.

"Awe! He likes ya!" Blade chuckles. "Go on, pet him. He won't bite!"

I hesitate but then carefully put my hand on the dog's head. As I drag my hand on his soft fur I can't help but smile. Something about petting this dog was so familiar, but the memories are hazy at best.

"See, told ya you would like him. Now come on, you've got more people to meet."

"How many of you guys are there?"

"Let's just say a lot. That's a question for Des."

I follow her and Dogmeat along again until we read a large room. Tables and shelves line the walls, covered in random stuff. People are scurrying around the room busily but in the center is a woman standing next to a round counter. Her bright orange hair makes her stand out in the dark room. "I'm guessing that's Des."

"Yup. I need to go talk to someone first. Come meet Tom." Blade walks past the center round-table and over to a messy corner. "Hey Tom. I need you to sharpen up my weapon."

"Well hey Blade how'd the Courser hunt go?" The thin-limbed man turns to us and smiles. "I'm guess as good as the last ones." When he sees me he pauses and runs up to me. "Well hello, you must be a friend of Blade's! If Blade trusts you I'll sure as hell trust you too!" He holds out his bony hand for my to shake.

I blankly stare at him for a moment. The helmet on his hair has been added onto so much it barely looked as though it could provide any protection. It also appeared much too big for his head, too heavy for his skinny neck to hold up. "Uhh… Thanks..?"

"Certainly a shy one. But I don't blame you for being hesitant to trust someone." Tom chuckled and looked back to Blade. "Now what did you need?"

"Sharpen my sword." The blond woman takes a long, serrated sword from her holster. The blade of the weapon is a solid three feet long, splattered with thick blood both fresh and dried. "We have a lot to do so ya better hurry."

"Well sure!" Tom takes the weapon in hand and walks over a sharpening wheel beside his desk.

Blade looks down at me with her dazzling green eyes and smiles. "While he's doing that, let's go to Des. I have to report everything to her." She takes my hand and leads me towards the door we came in through. The thickly built woman with vibrant orange hair looks up when we walk over. "Des, I'm back from the Institute."

"How did it go?"

"Smoothly. Everything is going according to plan. Saun knows I have had contact with you though... "

"Is it going to cause any problems?" Des gives Blade a concerned look. "And not just with the plans, but, with you personally? I'm worried about the synths but I gotta worry about you too."

"I'm okay. He doesn't realize I'm working with you currently." Blade smiled. "But thank you for the concern. I risk my life every day, I have no time to worry about something like that right now. Especially now." I feel Blade's strong arm wrap around my shoulders. "Anyways. I ended up bringing her with me. She was only just activated earlier today."

"Blade are you crazy? That's an extremely dangerous thing to do! You're risking the whole plan!" Des scowls and then sighs, looking to me with hazel eyes that look worn out. Tired and stressed from sleepless nights. "What is your name?"

I hesitate and look away a little. "X3-54." I glance at Blade. "What exactly are your plans..?"

"To rescue as many synths as possible…" She looks down at me, much more serious this time. "And destroy the Institute." The armored woman beside me adds.

"But what about your son?" Des asks.

"He's running it. I have no chance of ever changing his mind." I can see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "They corrupted him…"

"I-I'm sorry to hear that." The Railroad leader stutters amidst her shock. "I never thought that would be the answer you find.. I really am sorry."

"It's okay. We have plans to follow though with. I agreed to this after I found out, so obviously it's not bothering me." Blade sighed softly. "We have synths to save. Not to mention the entire commonwealth to free of their fear."

"You're right. We must keep going. You've been doing a great job, Blade. Keep doing what you're doing."

Without a verbal response, Blade nods and leaves. I look at Des quietly. _Blade's son is the director of the Institute? Then what is her role there? Why would she be willing to make such a sacrifice to end that place? Is it really that bad there?_

"Now then. What did you say your name is?"

I shake my head a little. "Uh. X3-54."

"Alright. Don't worry about remembering that silly name. You'll get a real one soon enough. For now, we need to get you out of here."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Well first we need to get you out of the Commonwealth. From there you will get a new face, name, and memories."

Hesitant and nervous, I rub my arms. "I don't really like the sound of that…"

Des seems surprised by my response. "What do you mean? You want to keep your memories of the Institute?" She thinks quietly for a moment. "I will see what I can do. You're not the first to request such things, but usually we go through with it anyways since they won't remember anything."

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"No, no. You want to be free, don't you? Many are willing to do anything to gain control of their lives."

"I don't want to lose what little I have. I barely know what's going on, just let me keep the memories I have. I don't what you guys digging in my head or reprogramming me."

"Well I'm not an expert. I'll send a note with you and the people who actually perform the procedure can talk to you about it. Just know that you might have to go through with it whether you like it or not."

"Des, I think you've scared her enough now." Blade says as she walks over with a freshly-sharpened sword in her hand. "I'll get her on her way. You have plenty of other things to worry about."

"You're right. Thank you for the help, Blade." Des walks away to another part of the room with dust chalkboards and a small group of people in metal armor.

"Do you want me to call you by your synth name or would you like to pick some kind of real name?" The blond-haired woman looks down at me and smiles. "Who knows, maybe I'll tell you my real name."

I blink a few times and look away a little. "I can't think of any right now.."

"That's okay. We have plenty of time for you to think of a name." She slides her sword into it's holster before offering me her hand. "You ready to go? We have a few stops to make along the way."

"I have no idea where we are going, so lead the way." I set my hand in hers.


	3. The World Upstairs

I follow Blade over a rickety bridge, the water below gurgling along its carved path. The rail on my left is intact, but the right half of the bridge is almost entirely gone. I can't help but feel nervous as the weakened boards groan under our weight. The dirt road ahead of us leads up a gentle hill where a few houses rest. Two turrets and a guard post soon stand between us and the surviving town.

"General. Glad you've made it back safely." A man greets us at the wooden guard post with a bright smile. His dark hazel eyes matches his coffee bean skin. "Who's your friend?" He tips his leather cowboy hat up to get a good look at me, sending a stab of fear into my chest.

"She's a synth we are freeing. We need some supplies, that's all, Preston."

"Okay, but after that you've got another settlement to help."

Blade rolls her eyes and sighs. "Which one, Preston?"

"Somerville Place."

"Okay, I'll stop over there when we are done here." Dogmeat barks and then leads us down the settlement's main street. "We're comin' boy! We're comin'!"

I smile weakly and follow them along the cracked concrete and rotting houses. "So why did he call you General?"

"I'm leader of the minutemen. That's just the title I was given." She stops at a bright yellow house and strolls into the workshop area connected to it where several working areas sit crowded together. At the far end wall is a table covered in gun parts and tools. Right next to it is a tall, yellow crane-like machine that has an almost terrifying suit of armor hanging on it.

"What's with the armor..?" I glance over at Blade while she is stuffing random stuff into a cabinet.

"Oh? That's my power armor." She smiles and closes the door. "Military grade paint, motion-assist servos, and the highest quality frame. It's my pride and joy."

"Woah…" I stare at the towering armor, stunned.

"Now then, let's get you in some clothes that aren't so obvious." The woman smiles and goes to one of the last tables, covered in straps of metal and fabric. "I'll see what I have here first, otherwise we can find you something at another settlement." She digs through the stuff stored in the armor area and finds some jeans and a solid red shirt. "This should do for now. Did you want some of my spare armor?"

"Do you think I'll need it?" I get a more worried look. "What kind of stuff could I end up fighting?"

"Well it's a dangerous world up here. But the risks are worth it, trust me. Other synths wouldn't be fighting for their freedom if it wasn't." She tosses me the grey-blue pants and bold red shirt. "This will do for now. At least you'll be out of those Institute clothes." I nod and hold the clothes close to my chest. "The shack next door is mine, you can go change there while I find you a weapon. You want a gun or something other than that?"

Stuttering, I finally come to a conclusion. "I'll have to try some different weapons I guess."

"Sounds good. I'll dig around for ya."

I nervously walk over to the hand-constructed house next door. When I open the red door I can hear the rumbling of a generator up on the second floor. Lights hang from the metal ceiling, bringing to my attention the furniture in the large space. _Blade built this..?_ There's no windows in the building so I close the door and just quickly change into the clothes given to me. Luckily the jeans fit, however, the red shirt seems a little big. I spend some time looking around the house. The first floor doesn't have much. A ripped couch, a bobblehead stand, and a few paintings on the walls. I gently graze the paintings with my fingers. "I have memories.. But I can't recall them." I look at my hands, remembering what I did in the Institute. "Yet I can draw. I don't remember being able to draw before…" I shake my head and walk away from the paintings to look around the second floor. "Maybe there is no before."

The second floor contained more of a bedroom setting, a single bed, a desk, and a few dressers. Paintings of kittens hang on the crooked walls. "I wouldn't have expected pictures of cats from a person nicknamed Blade…" I walk up to the generator in the furthest corner, feeling the warmth radiating off it. "They called me a machine. Yet the people here treat me human." I sigh and walk towards the stairs again. "What do I believe?" For the first time I notice a mirror hanging in the corner beside the wooden steps. I look into it quietly, observing myself. In the darkness, my eyes glowed a gold-orange color, unlike anything I've seen before. My mocha brown hair is long enough to rest on my shoulders, easily reaching my shoulder blades. My pale white skin feels soft to the touch as I place a hand on my cheek. "Synthetic…" I let out a deeper sigh and head downstairs. "I shouldn't be thinking silly things like this."

"X3-54?" I hear Blade's clear voice from the first room as I enter. "Oh, there you are!" She smiles and holds out her hand. "We should get going. I have a settlement to help and you have some weapons to start trying. Let's go!"

"Okay, sounds good. What kind of weapons did you grab?" I take her hand and hold on firmly as she uses the computer on her wrist to find our destination.

"A Chinese Officer's Sword, some handguns, some larger guns. Oh, and a sledgehammer." Blade chuckles as a blue light surrounds us. "You'll see everything when we get to the other settlement."


	4. Go in Guns Blazin'

"Oh thank god you're here! Kids, the Minutemen are here to help us!" The stranger calls happily, calling over his two young children.

"Ma'am! Are you gonna kill the ghouls?" The short boy asks with a grin, looking up at Blade.

"Yep. I'll take care of your little problem for ya!" Blade squats down to his height and ruffles the siblings' hair. "With the Minutemen on your side you have nothing to fear!"

"Thank you ma'am!" The sister gives Blade a hug, her brother following her actions.

With the situation known, I am lead away by the General to a more empty area, away from the lone house and the miniature farm. "We trying weapons now? What about the ghouls? And what are ghouls?" I run after her as she half drags me along the barren landscape.

"Ghouls are humans that have been exposed to so much radiation they have mutated into monsters. Not all ghouls are dangerous, but the ones that are will kill ya if you're not careful." She stops and makes several weapons appear before us. "So you need to be able to defend yourself while we finish up this mission."

"So ghouls are people, that are no longer people..?" I blink a few times and scan through the various weapons.

"Well, that depends on your definition of human. There are ghouls out there that still have their minds intact. They still act human. The monster ones are the ones that will eat you."

I gulp and get more scared. "Eat me?"

"I don't think they can eat metal, you should be safe from that part." Blade chuckles and picks up the long, duel-sided sword from the ground. "This is a Chinese Sword. Officers of their military and navy would carry them in battle." She puts the red mahogany handle into my hand then wraps my fingers around it. The smooth wood fits comfortably in my grip with my thumb resting against the solid hilt. "I'm just gonna have you take a few swings at one of these trees. They're dying anyways, so I'm not worried about you cutting them down."

I blink a few times and move the sword in my hand to where I'm more comfortable swinging it. "So I just, swing it?"

Blade grabs my arm and slowly glides my arm side to side and then up and down. "Those are the basic swings, but you can basically move it any way you like as long as you don't hit yourself or me." She chuckles and steps back. "Now hack down that tree!"

I move towards the tree and give the thin trunk a few side to side swings, but it doesn't seem like I am strong enough to dig into the bark. I make a few cuts in the wood, but the blade doesn't cause any major damage. "Maybe melee weapons aren't for me…"

"Well that takes care of those. Probably the heavy guns too." Over five of the weapons on the dust ground vanish, one by one. "I'm thinking you should have a more powerful gun however, so I'm going to scrap the weaker weapons." The smaller guns vanish, leaving a few rifles and shotguns. "Let's go to a sawed-off shotgun. It's lightweight, but packs a solid punch." She picks up the double-barrelled weapon and gives it to me. "Don't point it at a person unless you're okay with shooting them. So shoot the tree before it eats you."

I pause and give her a dumbfounded look. "The tree is going to eat me?"

Blade can't help but to laugh at my question. "No, but the ghouls we are gonna fight will!"

"R-right!" I point the gun at the dying tree and pull the trigger only to nearly drop the weapon when it kicks back. I tighten my grip and sigh as the silence of the land crawls back in after the echoing gunshot. The tree has a deep wound in it, but it doesn't bleed. "Woah."

"Perfect shot." Blade hits my back and grins. "After some practice you'll get the hang of it. And the best practice is a real fight!" Her gloved hand grabs my arm and she sends us transporting to the underground metro tunnels where the ghouls are known to thrive.

I open my eyes to a descending trail of train tracks. The gaping entrance to the interior of the building is blocked off, but I can see a maintenance door off to the side that could possibly be open. "Alright. Keep your eyes peeled for any movement. And don't trust the corpses. Here's your ammunition, don't waste it all." Blade puts a box of bullets in my hands. "Ready for a fight?"

"Yes. I think I am." I nod eagerly and put the ammunition in my pockets. "I want to help as much as I can."

"That's certainly honorable, umm…" Blade pauses and gives me a confused look. "Did you want a name that isn't your synth code?"

"X3-54?" I blink a few times and begin stuttering.

"Hey," Blade snaps me out of my miniature panic. "Don't worry about it right now. We have some time before you need to come up with any name. Just think of a nickname or something for now. I just want to call you something other than a random code."

"Well you're the only one who will call me by that nickname, so how about you make it up?"

"Maybe you're right. How about Lina?"

I pause and smile softly. "I actually kinda like that. To be honest I was expecting something weird."

"Like what?" Blade smirks a little. "Like Blade?"

"Well, no, I didn't mean anything about your name!"

"Don't worry, I didn't come up with Blade. That was Des and Glory." She chuckles and runs up to the blue door, completely ignoring the 'DO NOT ENTER' sign nailed onto it as she kicks it wide open. "Now let's get this party started, Lina!" She glides the clean sword out of the holster on her waist and sprints down the dim tunnels, leaving me to chase after her.

"Well wait for me!" I sprint down the shattered concrete, chasing after her heavy boot stomping. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Yep! Just keep up with me!" Blade shouts back, her hysterical voice bouncing repeated off the walls. "And keep an eye out for danger!"

"It's hard to watch my surroundings when I'm running as fast as possible!"

"I guess you have a point." She lets out a sigh, slowing her sprint to more of a light jog. "Let's just stroll then. They'll know we're here anyways."

"Should I be scared?"

"Well, this is your first time fighting anything so perhaps you should be worried."

"Worried about what?"

"Getting eaten." Blade lets out a laugh and turns to me. "Don't worry about them. Ya have a weapon, don't ya? Just kill'em before they kill you!"

"I mean… We could just not walk into their home guns blazing."

"But that would be no fun! Besides, you're the only one with a gun!"

I blink a few times and sigh softly. "You know what I mean, Blade… Is killing them really necessary for this mission? There must be some other way to convince them not to attack the settlement, right?"

"Nope. It's the only way. If we don't kill them now, the settlement will only be in more danger. The longer this problem continues, the worse the outcome could be."

"Can we at least try talking to them?"

"That's not an option either. Radiation does a lot of damage to the brain of people. These people still function, but are no longer physically able to contemplate things like conversations and compromise. I'm afraid talking to them will only make them walk to eat you more."

"So there's no hope of saving them?"

"I'm afraid a naive idea like that cannot survive in this wasteland." Blade sighs softly to herself. "I'm sorry you're stuck in a place like this, however, that's just the way it runs here. Perhaps you'll find a better place to call home after you've escaped." Her dry, pink lips curve into a smile, beaming with genuine kindness.

She's the only person I've ever felt radiated any form of honest emotions, as many of my other encounters merely lied or remained dull. Many people just seem so numb after surviving in this vast emptiness for so long.

"If you say so."


	5. Wicked Weapons Used to Kill

_The Institute was so clean, kept dust free by synthetic slaves. Green grass, so bright and colorful compared to the drab, brown hues of the above ground world. I don't miss that metallic hell, however. No matter how perfect the people within believe it is, nor how great they make it sound amidst robotic conversations. It wasn't safe down there, I knew right off the bat. I knew when they said "get in her head" that I was in trouble._ Thinking about that place makes me shiver. The way Drake's gravelly voice called my thoughts silly, my programming flawed. I don't know what he meant by programming. It's still hard to wrap my head around everything that happened in that one day. _So much in so little time.._

"Lina now isn't the time to be daydreaming!" I feel lengthy, leather fingers desperately gripping at my arms. The creature behind me tugs at my over-sized clothes in a eager attempt to reveal more skin. "Lina!" Blade's echoey voice snaps me more out of my thoughts, landing me back into reality with a shocked gasp.

I spin around, gun in hand, landing a solid hit on a thick skull. The half-dead human stumbles back, only to glare at me with its rotting eyes. The mutated animal is blind, but seems to be attracted to my panicked breathing. It runs at me with inhuman speed, reaching out to me as it groans through a few leftover teeth. I pull the trigger on my gun, the spreading beads lands a few small blows on the decaying flesh of my enemy, sending it falling to the ground. It doesn't look like it is in real pain however, more like it's just reacting to the shock of the bullet impacts. While it is down for a moment, I take the time to get a closer look at it. It's skin is a nasty mix of browns and greens, ripped and shredded in many places to reveal muscle and bones; yet these festering wounds seem to not affect the monster's lifestyle. Thin rags, which were once clothes, cover some areas of its body, but in the areas that are exposed I can see almost no traces of body fat. These things are mostly just skin and bone. Rotting in the shadows, left to die. Ugly, emotionless, and dangerous as labeled by the surviving population. But these things we're fighting… They aren't human anymore. They truly are monsters.

As the thing tries to get up again I shoot it once more; finally ending its pathetic life of darkness and killing. "There ya go! Oh if only I had a camera to take a picture of your first kill!" Blade laughs after her comment. "Come on, there's still more in here."

"How do you know there is more?" I walk with her past the corpses now laid to rest permanently.

"Because we haven't searched everywhere." The blond woman smiles. "Always assume there is more danger until every corner has been checked."

"I guess that makes sense.." I reload my weapon, being careful not to jam it or accidentally fire it. "Better safe than sorry."

"Yep! Now pick up the pace!" My companion runs ahead of me, easily going over mounds of debris and trash. "Come on!"

"Well slow down and I will!" I can't help but to chuckle as I give chase, following her lead through the train tunnels below the Earth.

 _Living out here is hard. The threats are immense, numerous, and efficient. Everything from radiation to mutated people; around every corner is something to fight. The people who survive out here seem used to the creatures and pests plaguing the lands. They act so casual while talking about ghouls and goblins in the shadows, as though they are just you everyday roach. A bug on the window. I see why some synths don't go against their programming like I and many others. The above ground is a dangerous place. However, that doesn't make the institute any safer. They have their own threats there. But for synths, their creators are the risk._

"Looks like the other end of the train tunnel is up ahead. Good job, Lina." Blade smiles, putting her dirty sword away in its holster. "Time to return to Somerville Place-Oh my God a vending machine!" She sprints to the bright red machine by the exit.

"Why is that so exciting?" I run after her and find her picking it open to take the pop from inside it.

"First off, Nuka-Cola is awesome. Secondly, bottlecaps. Thirdly, there's some parts inside it that I could use." She smirks and throws some empty bottles aside so she can begin opening a hatch to get inside. "Ah-ha!" She rips out a glittering, green board with a bunch of wires. "Circuitry!"

"I'm just going to go along with this I guess."

"Yeah, that's just the best thing to do." She smiles and continues digging. "There should be a few more in here if I dig deep enough."

"Say, Blade? Can ask you something a little more personal?"

"Sure, go right on ahead!" The woman answers from inside the vending machine.

"The ghouls we just fought; 'the feral' ones… Do you consider them to still be human?"

Blade pauses before causing a loud clank inside the metal shell. "Ow!" I watch her remove herself from the machine, another thing of circuitry in her hands. She rubs one of her elbows and sighs. "Well. No. They're feral ghouls. Wild animals. The only thing left of them that is human is their bodies, and even that is stretching it."

"You think so?"

"Yes." She gives me a serious look with those bright blue eyes. "You saw those things, Lina. They're monsters. Don't get me wrong, not all ghouls are like that. I know many ghouls are are just as human as the rest of us."

"So just the feral ones are monsters?"

"Yeah. Sounds about right." My only friend smiles and holds out her hand after her pipboy stores the two circuit boards. "Now come on, we have a mission to finish!"


	6. Facing Death in the Glowing Sea

"Thank you, minutemen, for helping us!" The father says with a grin, handing over a few bottle caps as out minute reward. "This is all we have here, as well as some food. You can harvest whatever you want!"

"Keep your bottle caps." Blade returns the unusual currency to him. "I will take some food and be on my way. If anything else happens, contact the minutemen. We will always be here to help." Her piercing blue eyes turn to me. "You okay carrying a few things for me?"

"Sure." I follow her into the small farming area and she hands me a backpack for the food. Everything she hands me goes straight into the bag, though she hands me more than just fruits. Things like aluminum cans and cloth scraps from the ground end up in the food as well thanks to her hoarding habits. "Um.. Is that everything?"

"Yep. Now then, we have a few pit stops to get you free! We have to go outside of the Commonwealth to find someone to change your face and memories."

"Outside of the Commonwealth..? I pause and give her a shocked look. "Change my face and memories?"

"Yeah. That's the usual route for freed synths."

"What if I want to keep my memories?"

"That's something to ask the memory wiper." Blade gives me a sympathetic smile, holding out her hand. "Come on. I can't fast travel outside of the commonwealth area, so we still have a bit of a trip ahead of us. The surgeon for your face change lives in the Glowing Sea."

"Why is it called the Glowing Sea?" I hang the backpack on my shoulders and take her hand.

"It's pretty obvious when we get there." She smiles as the bland environment around us begins to blend together, only to fade away into darkness.

I open my eyes to the darkness of night. But, it's not night time.. A burst of light explodes above us, spreading a bright green glow across the landscape. "Where are we..?"

"Welcome to the Glowing Sea!" Blade suddenly has a bottle of pills in her hand and she quickly swallows a few of the large pills. "It's a radiated wasteland. A sea of fallout."

"It's literally glowing with radiation.." It suddenly clicks in my brain why this land is named the way it is.

"Exactly! Now follow me. The cave we are looking for isn't far from here."

"What were the pills you had?"

"Rad-X. Helps prevent radiation poisoning. Humans and radiation don't exactly get along."

"So I'll be okay?" I follow her out into a hilly, empty place pimpled with blackened tree trunks and mystic puddles. "Since I'm technically.. Not… Human…."

"Yup!" She grabs my arm, easily yanking me off my feet. "Don't feel to down about that. Being human kinda sucks sometime, ya know?"

"You think so?"

"Yeah! Being a human is so much work! You'll see when you're allowed to go free into society!" Blade smiles and sprints ahead, nearly dragging me along with her. "Keep up! I can't stand around here soaking up radiation forever!"

"Okay okay!" I catch my feet under me and run after her. "How far is the cave?"

"Not too-" She stops in her tracks and releases the tight grip on my arm. "Deathclaw!"

I run right into her from behind, though the impact doesn't seem to affect her under her padded 111 jumpsuit and leather armor pieces. "Death-WHAT?" I look over her shoulder and see a giant lizard-like, humanoid creature at the bottom of the steep hill. Beady, yellow eyes look up towards us, but all I can pay attention to are the two thick horns curling right out of its skull and the longest claws I have ever seen attached to the animal's hands. "I'm assuming it's going to try to kill us?"

"Yep. Start running!" Blade quickly runs in another direction as the large monster releases a mighty roar of which makes the air around us quake.

I follow her as I shakily arm my weapon. I glance over my shoulder for a split moment and see the lizard racing after us with its robust legs. "I don't think we can outrun it!"

"I know! When I stop, shoot at its legs!" Blade brings out her serrated sword, prepared for a battle. "In three! Two! One!"

I stop and spin around on the heels of my muddy boots, shooting at the ground before the deathclaw. The lizard roars and takes a hit, however the bullets do little to stop it. "Blade, that didn't work!"

"Well thank ya for the observation!" The blond-haired beauty leaped forward, the sharpened edge of her weapon seeking blood. "Aim and fire; but don't shoot me!" She swings out with precision, striking a deep blow to the arm of the beast.

Up close to the creature, I can't help but feel minute compared to the towering monster; the claws on its hands are almost as long as my torso, which only makes me fear more for my life. "Blade, this is a horrible idea!"

"Just start shooting the damn thing!" Blade rolls to the side, swiftly avoiding a nasty Deathclaw swipe; however while returning to her feet the thing attacked again. The long claws easily rips apart the leather of her armor pieces. Thankfully, no blood is spilled yet. While the beast is distracted, I shoot with the two rounds I have loaded. The spreaded bullets make good work of its thick, crepe skin; but does little to slow down its vicious movements. "That'a girl!" With her lower perspective, she gets a direct thrust into the softer underbelly of our enemy. It howls in pain, the rough tone sending shivers through the landscape. There's suddenly a sharp clank rippling through the air as Blade's serrated sword comes in contact with the sharp claws of the Deathclaw. "Well don't stop now, shoot it again!" They're in a stand still for a moment, but soon my companion is sent into the dusty ground below; her jumpsuit is torn, the blue fabric turning a dark magenta as the blood seeps out of the wounds. I reload and fire twice, which is the best the two-barreled weapon can do. It appears to do a little more damage now that the monster has been hurt a couple more times.

"This isn't working!" I take a few steps back when the deep yellow-green eyes of the demon become focused on me. "Oh holy Satan Spawn.." I gulp and reload slowly, hoping less-than-rapid movements will help keep it from attacking me.

"Aim for the arms, if it can't attack it'll be harmless!"

I plant my feet down and do my best to calm the shaking in my arms as I aim up to the horns of the beast. "Just stay still.." The thing seemed to be inspecting me, however, as soon as I point my gun on it I can tell it is ready to attack. I pull the trigger, but not only the gun goes off. My foe lets out another deafening cry as the bullets create cavities in its leathery pelt. I can see thick, oily blood oozing out of the wounds; leaving trails of of a dark (almost black) olive green. It charges at me the best it can, the bloody wound on its stomach slowing it down substantially. I shoot again, but it only seems to stall the inevitable. I grows closer, arms wide and prepared to attack. "Blade!" There's no time for me to reload, though my fumbling fingers desperately try their best to do so. When the Deathclaw is ready to swipe down at me, it stops in its tracks. I can see the tip of a sword, bathed in the goopy blood of the monster, sticking out of its heaving chest. When the weapon is removed it stumbles away from me, only for its once-strong legs to give out. I watch as the beast, which at one point towered over me, collapse onto the dusty ground. I slowly look up at blade who is peacefully cleaning the muck-like blood off her precious sword. "Holy shit."

"Welcome to the wasteland, Lina!" Blade laughs while holstering her long weapon. "We should take what we can and get out of here. Open your backpack."

"You're making me carry everything?"

"Only a few more things okay? Who know what we will need in the future!" The icey-eyes woman set her sights on the dead beast before us and began to cut and peel pieces of its pelt. "Deathclaw leather is great of armor. Their hands can be made into weapons, but I just pile them around my settlements." She looks up at me and winks. "Typically people will fear someone who has piles of giant claws just laying around."

"You don't say…" I take off and open the backpack on my shoulders so she can stuff the pelt, hands, and horns into the bag. "Is that everything?"

"Looks like it. This was a pretty scrawny one." She gets up and dusts herself off. "We should hurry over to our destination. I can get adequate medical attention when we get there."

"Lead the way." I return the straps onto my shoulders and follow her through the thick-aired environment.

As we march up a steep wall of a mountain, I see lights coming from beyond the peak. "Where exactly are we going?" I look over at her, feeling unaffected by fatigue or radiation. Her face is slightly pale, her breathing heavy. She is holding her wounds with one hand and the other is against the mountain side to keep balance.

"There is a group of people who have made home in the crater of this hill. I can get medical attention there and trade off some stuff I don't need. Plus I'm running out of Radaway and Rad-x."

I nod and offer her one of my hands. "Here. Let me help you."

I hear a soft chuckle come from her as she reaches up and takes my hand. "I'm supposed to be helping you, Lina."

"Well you can't keep helping me if you don't get healed up."

"True true."


	7. Human

"Well look who it is!" A woman with stringy, murky brown hair greets us as we walk across a large puddle of water. "It's good to see you again!"

"Hello, Sister Layla.." Blade weakly returns the greeting, leaning on me more after the climb down the crater wall.

"Oh! You're injured! We should get you to Mother Isolde right away!" She takes my blond companion from me and leads her inside the metal structure near by. "Mother Isolde! Can you please get the first aid kit?"

I quiety follow them, unsure of my surroundings. It feels as though no one really sees me. They ignore me as I walk by them; It's unsettling to say the least.

"Come in, quickly now!" I hear another voice say as I approach the door. Before I can go inside the door closes, leaving me outside of the shack. Behind the metal door I can hear them fussing over Blade's wound, though she does her best to keep a tough appearance. I sigh and look around again, feeling a bit bored now that I'm on my own.

I wander away from the small cluster of metal and wood structures, towards bubbling puddles of a radioactive soup. There are some people kneeling by the larger puddle, mumbling words together to form a jumbled mix of syllables. I've never seen such strange behavior before, it's kind of silly the way they bow and pray to a pool of bright green water. A man hears me walk up beside them and he stops his praying to look up at me. I notice the man beside him look up too, but he quickly goes back to his worshiping. "Hello, my name is Brother Achim." He smiles softly as he gets to his feet. Comparing him to everyone else living in this hole in the ground, he appears to be the healthiest. His hair is thick and well-groomed, though what I'm assuming is a natural golden color looks sickly when surrounded in the green glow of radiation. "Let's go talk somewhere more private, you seem to be… lonely." He offer me his hand, which I hesitantly accept. We stroll around to the other side of the puddle and end up at a small, empty sitting area by one of the walls surrounding the settlement. "So you are here with Blade?"

"Yes. I've been traveling with her for about three days now." I sit on the log and he joins me, taking the spot to my left. "But she got injured on our way here. I certainly hope we don't end up stuck here for a few days."

"As I heard. This part of the wasteland is a dangerous place. But right now, it's the same story all over the Commonwealth. There isn't a safe space in the world."

"You really think so? The Minutemen seem like they are helping a lot from what I've seen, but that's mostly thanks to Blade."

He nods and sighs. "But you weren't hurt, were you?"

"No, no. I'm totally fine."

"You're not human, are you?"

"Wha-" I pause and blink a few times before letting out my own sigh. "I mean, technically, I guess not…"

"You're a Synth then, correct?"

"Yes.. Blade is helping me to escape the Institute right now."

"She helped me here too. I'm assuming she is going to take you to the woman who can change your memories then?"

"I guess so. But I'm not sure I want to lost what few memories I have."

"You don't have to if you stay here, you know?"

"No I don't know."

He lets out a soft chuckle. "I've only been here for a couple of weeks. It takes awhile for them to get used to you, and it took me awhile to get used to them too. But you could stay and not worry about changing your memories at all!"

"You really think so? I'm not sure I would be happy here."

"Well I'm sure you'll have some time to think about it. Who knows, maybe we could leave and just live somewhere else in the Glowing Sea. Not many people wander in here and I doubt the Institute would dare to tread on this land. We'll be safe."

"Let me ask Blade, I'm sure she knows what's best."

"If you say so. I wanted you to know all your options. Being familiar with the process, it can be tough. Especially with Brotherhood and Institute starting to crack down on the Railroad more."

I nod and stay in my spot as he gets up to leave. "Thank you for the help."

"No problem. And if you're still stuck here later and you're still bored, feel free to come talk to me again."

"Right." I watch him leave and rub my arms. Just to be honest, that guy gives me the creeps. The way he knew I'm a Synth just by looking at me sent a shocking shiver down my spine. "I hope Blade heals up soon. I want to get out of here."


	8. Past Lives

"You ready to go, Lina?" Blade's voice is weak, horse from breathing in the rotted air of the Glowing Sea. "We should get going soon."

"Yes." I nod and pick up my backpack, hanging the straps on my shoulders. "Are you sure you're healed enough?"

"We've been sitting around here for two days. It'll be long enough for now. We can't stay, you should know that. Especially since I've lived my whole Wasteland life running around the whole area! I can't stop now!" She manages a smile and leads me up out of the hole in the ground. "Follow me."

"What did you mean by 'Wasteland life'? Did you have a life before this?"

"Yes." She looks over her shoulder at me. "I don't know if you'll believe me, but, I am from the times before the Great War."

"What do you mean?"

"Before the bombs dropped and the world became a desolate hellhole for everyone living on it."

"Really?"

"Well the world wasn't always like this, though there was continuous war between various countries at the time. It's a shame it ended up how it did."

"What was the war over? Why were they fighting?"

"One word. Resources." She grabbed my hand and leads me further along faster. "They were dependent on fossil fuels and when the fuels began to run out they had to find other sources of the shit."

"That sounds silly. Why not just find something else to depend on?"

"It was all they could get at the time. I'm sure they could have done something else but that's all in the past now." She lets out rough sigh. As I catch up next to her I can see a pained look on her face.

"Does your would hurt."

"I have other, older wounds that haven't healed. There's a lot of my past you don't know. But it's pointless for you to know the truth, the doctor is going to erase your memories and fill them in with something new. So you can restart your life as a human."

"But I don't want to forget everything. I don't want to lose what little I have."

"It's one of your only choices. There's little you can do, unless you want to stay here in this deserted sea of radiation." Blade gives me a bit of a glare. "It's for the best, Lina."

"Are you sure?"

"You could try talking to the doctor but, she is strict with these kinds of things. And I've seen synths survive in the wasteland as themselves. A buddy of mine in Diamond City is a synth who was programmed with the memories and personality of a prewar detective."

"Well couldn't I do the same?"

"If the doctor can help you remember the memories you have locked in that head of yours, then maybe you can. But people will hesitate to trust you if they know you're a synth. If anything, please do reconstruction surgery just to help keep you safe."

"That's what this is all about, isn't it?"

"Now you're starting to see my point of view." She smiled weakly and stopped for a moment, only to pull me closer and wrap her arms around me. "I'm sorry if I seem harsh but I really am just worried about you. This is probably why they said not to get too attached.."

"I don't mind. You make me feel.. Much more human. More human than I really am, anyways." I smile and slowly hug her back. "We should keep going, Blade."

"Lina, from now on you can call me Nora."

"Wait, you have a normal name?"

"Of course I do, ya goof! Blade is just a nickname."

"It's a sweet name.. Has a motherly ring to it." My words seem to have struck a nerve and she moves away from me. "Did I say something wrong?"

"It's another long story.. I'll tell you on the way back home, okay?"

I remain silent and nod in response, only to quietly follow her towards a couple mountains that are beginning to rise before us, the rocky peaks poking up through the thick clouds of pollution above our heads. We approach a cave, which mostly blends in except for a pool of water glowing with radiated mushrooms. "So why exactly are we here?"

"The doctor we need usually stays at a place called The Memory Den, but she was temporarily moved here because the Brotherhood of Steel began to hunt for her. There's also a scientist who lives here who can probably do your facial reconstruction."

"Why would anyone live out here? Other than escaped synths and crazy people."

"Oh those guys aren't crazy, they just… Passionate."

"Either way."

"He escaped from the Institute. This is the best place to hide from them."

"Okay."

"That's your response?" Blade gives me a shocked look. "Most people can hardly believe me."

"Nora. Things have stopped surprising me at this point."

"I see." She pouts and leads me into the long hall-like cave tunnel, bumping by chains of tin cans that clink around against each other.

"Who's there?" A male's harsh voice booms from within the cage, followed by the jumbled, staticy voice of a security robot.

"It's just Blade and a friend!" The sharp-witted blond beside me shouts back. "Ya know you're too paranoid!"

"You can't blame me, Blade."

"No, not at all." We come to an open area lit up with construction lights. Two turrets sit dutifully at both sides of the room, their armed machine guns pointed right at the entrance. A security robot with stubby arms and legs turns to us, tells us to have a good day, and continues to patrol the large space. The walls furthest away from the entrance are lined up with metal lab tables and large pieces of equipment. Standing among it all is a short, slender man with thick black hair and a messily groomed goatee. "Looks like you're doing well. Where's Doctor Amari?"

"She returned to Good Neighbor just a couple days ago." The lab coat wearing man says with his eyes rolling. "You Railroad people are so slow when it comes to communications."

"Well, can you at least redo her face while we are here?" I am suddenly pushed closer to the doctor by impatient hands. He takes one look at me and shakes his head.

"I was not part of the division that worked on synths. I cannot do that either. I'm sorry, Blade."

Seething, Nora scowls and grabs my arm only to begin dragging me out of the cave.

"Such a waste of our time!"

While we are halfway to the edge of the Glowing Sea, I bring up the subject Nora had once set aside. "Nora. Are you going to tell me about your life before the bombs?" I catch a weak smile on her face, but I can see tears brimming in her eyes. "Or do you not want to talk about it?"

"I'll tell you, don't worry." She rubs her eyes and takes a deep breathe. "I had everything I could have ever wanted. It was so perfect. I guess it could never have stayed that way." She pauses in her steps and looks up at the cloudy sky above us. "I had a family, a home, we were financially well off. It seemed like nothing could go wrong." The weak glow of the radiation surrounding us lit up her face just enough for me to see the escaping tears roll down her face. "And then the bombs fell. My husband grabbed our baby boy and we made it to the vault. We were going to survive. But the vault was a lie! An experiment set up by a government that knew no morals."

"What kind of experiment?"

"They froze us in chambers. But something went wrong. A group of people disturbed the vault and I woke up just long enough to see people from the Institute opening my husband's chamber and taking me kid. It resulted in a fight, which resulted in them shooting him." She turns away from me in an attempt to hide her vulnerability. "I lost them both.."

"What did they do with your son..?"

"It took years, but the equipment eventually failed and I woke up the lone survivor of Vault 111. The workers were dead. The other subjects also died. And my husband…" She pauses to sniffle and try to wipe away her tears. "They raised my son themselves and he is now the leader of the Institute. They call him the Director but he is planning to make me the new Director." She turns back to me. "He's sick and dying. They can't help him. And I'm supposed to take over for him. At least that's what he hopes. But I could never be responsible for the horrible things they do."

"Your son is responsible for creating me..?"

"Basically."

I smile weakly and hug her. "No wonder why you don't stop working so hard."

A weak chuckle comes from her chest as she wraps her arms around me. Her grip used to be so strong, but now she seems unable to conjure up the strength she usually tries to hard to keep. "Thank you, Lina."

"Well I should be helpful to you if you're doing so much to help me."

She smiles and wipes off her face one last time. "Let's go somewhere safe for now. We should take a little break."

"Technically we already did earlier with the Children of Atom."

"I was recovering, that doesn't count!" She laughs and keeps me close with one of her arms wrapped around my shoulders as we continue walking across the nearly flattened landscape. "Just follow me, okay?"

"Whatever you say. I don't have much of a choice." I grin and gladly follow her.

 _She acts so strong all the time, it was probably good for her to show some weakness. She must trust me a lot to tell me so much about her past, muchless to show me her vulnerabilities. Nora is a perfect name._


	9. Welcome to Goodneighbor

"Well hello Nora!" A scratchy voice greets as we enter the door to Goodneighbor. "Who's your friend here?"

"That's Lina, she's been my companion for about a week now." Nora smiles as she shakes the man's hand.

While they are talking I can't help but to stare at him. He's a ghoul, like the ones we had killed in the train tunnels so many days ago. But he's not acting like them. He's dressed up in a thick, red coat which has been stitched back together at the seams multiple times. The white, old-fashioned ruffles along the collars and cuffs are stained and beaten up. On his balding head is a black, leather pirate hat. He still has some hair, which is mostly hidden by his hat, that is thin and unkempt. The few long parts that are visible are a murky brown color.

"I'll talk to you later, Hancock. I need to get back to work."

"Always a busy body." The rough-skinned man says with a chuckle. "Until next time, you two." He turns on the heels of his knee tall boots and walks away from us.

Nora smiles and turns to me. "Let's get down to business. The Memory Den is right this way." She leads me through the nearly empty sidewalks. We go around a few corners where we find ourselves at a dead end. To my right is a tall building with a balcony I'm surprised is still erect. There's a neon pink sign on the building to the back of the corner, which makes out destination obvious. To my left is what looks like some kind of subway entrance, it's lit up and I can see a guard pacing just at the bottom of the slope leading inside. "Dr. Amari is impatient, we better hurry."

"Does she know we are coming?"

"Nope. But it's getting a little late." Nora lets out a soft giggle and takes me to the red doors of the building. Inside is a large, open space. The walls are covered in crimson curtains and a deep maroon wallpaper which has become torn and peeled over time to reveal the bricks beneath. The floor becomes raised in the middle of the room, like it once lived as a stage. There were three unusual chambers on this 'stage' area, all three of them furnished with a small chair and a TV screen which constantly released a eerie, faint, bluish glow. Among the three chambers is a vintage-looking, red couch. There's a young-looking, blonde woman laying on the couch. Her fur coat loosely laid over her thin body. She appears to be starving almost; as she gets up off of the couch I can see her ribs through the skin-tight, red fabric of her dress.

"Well hello, Nora. Glad to see you again." The stranger smiles and turns to me. "Who's your friend here?"

"This is Lina. She needs to have her memory wiped and replaced."

"I'll go get Amari, she's better with synths." The blonde woman turns around and heads towards a smaller room which is separated with thin curtains.

"Who was that?"

"Oh that's Amari's assistant Irma." Nora chuckles and sits down on the couch, resting a hand on her old wound.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, it's just a little painful. No need to worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!" She gives me a more reassuring smile which honestly doesn't make me feel any better. "Just relax until the doctor comes to see you."

"I'm right here, Nora." A deeper female voice says from my left. I glance over to see a older looking woman with glossy, pale skin. "Come over to this chamber, Lina."

"Well can't we talk first?" I give her a confused look.

"No. Time is a dangerous thing to waste. We can't be sitting around sipping cups of tea when the Brotherhood returns to beat down the doors." She snaps at me. "No come sit down."

"But I don't want to get rid of my memories." I slowly walk over, but I refuse to sit down once I'm by the chamber.

"Nora, can't you explain to her that her options are pretty limited?"

"It might be possible, though!" Nora looks over. "She's been programmed with a personality and memories, like Nick was. But she can't recall those pre-programmed memories for some reason. If you can enhance those then she could go get a reconstruction and move on fairy easily."

"That's a risky move, Blade. And not just for you but for the whole Railroad and probably anyone else who is near her."

"It's possible, isn't it?"

"If you believe she is up to the task, then I can do that. But it's hard for me to believe she is ready for such a burden." Amari sighs and rubs the bridge of her skinny nose. "It'll take me longer to do that process too. How about you go find somewhere to stay the night and come back in the morning?"

"Sure. I knew it was getting a little late." Nora slowly rises to her feet again. "Come on, Lina. I know exactly where we can go for the night."

"If you say so." I shakily take her hand and follow her back out the doors.  
She takes me to a little hotel on one of the corners where a small, yippy-voiced ghoul gives us a room on the second floor. "Here's your key, Nora."

"Thank you, Clair." Nora winks and takes me up the rickety stairs, grinning. "I can't wait to sleep."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"At least twenty four hours ago." She turns to me once we are in front of the room. "I know you don't sleep, sooo… you'll have to entertain yourself somehow."

I shrug. "I'll think of something I guess."

"That's the spirit!" She smiles and unlocks the door to reveal a small room with a double bed in the far left corner, a desk in the opposite corner, and a dresser on that wall between them. There's an end table next to the bed decorated with a faded, giant sunflower painted on the top of the wooden surface. Next to the desk is a small filing cabinet and a floor lamp, which is the only thing lighting up the room other than the dimming sunlight. In the right corner closer to me is a red, oldfashioned chair which reminded me of the couch I had saw in the Memory Den. "Make yourself at home if you want." I watch her walk over to the bed to sit down, still cradling her sounded stomach. I close the door behind me and walk over, handing her the backpack.

"Here. You should eat something and take care of your wound."

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you, Lina." I can't help but to smile as she takes the bag and does as told, however, pouting through the process of washing her wound. "But thanks.."

"Well I'm not the one with a human body to take care of." I sit next to her and sigh. "I'm sure you were a great mother, Nora."

She glances over, obviously surprised. I notice a few drops of tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Speechless, Nora gives no verbal response but I understand that she appreciates the encouragement. It's only after she can compose herself and finish cleaning the deep slashes that she can give me a response.

"Thank you.."


	10. A Battle of Wills

"Lina. Before we go back to the Memory Den, just tell me this." I turn around when Nora speaks up. "What would you do if you were able to keep your memories?"

"I'm honestly not sure. But there must be something I can do!"

The beautiful blonde smiles and chuckles at my response. "You're quite determined, aren't you?"

"Well of course I am!" I pout. "I don't want to forget everything we've been through. And I want to remember everything you've done for me."

"Many synths do, Lina. Many of them do." She rests an arm on my shoulder and leads me out to the hallway. "Come on. Let's go talk to the doctor again."

"Welcome back, Lina. Are you ready to become a new person?" Amira says with a more kinder smile. "Come sit down."

"I don't want to do that." I say in a weak attempt to stand up for myself.

"Nora. I told you to talk to the girl!"

The blonde beside me lets out a huff. "I did. But I don't see the big deal if we let her go on without the memory wipe."

"Have you lost the last of your marbles?" The doctor scowls. "You're risking everything we have all worked for!"

"I believe in her. I'll take her to diamond city and get her face and hair changed. Nick might like the company, maybe she can get start there."

"You and Nick are so alike, I wouldn't be surprised if he agreed." Amari sighs, her eyes rolling off to the side. "If you believe so, then go ahead. You don't need me if that is case. Get out."

"She still has some memories programmed into her that she cannot recall." Nora comebacks

"I'll have to take a look then." The scientist looks at me. "Come over here and sit down so I can take a look in your head. There's probably some wiring problems that are preventing you from accessing the pre-programmed memories."

I hesitate and slowly step forward.

"You won't feel a thing, Lina. Hurry up." The doctor gestures to the couch beside her.

"Are you sure? This isn't the first time someone has tried to get into my head."

"Trust her, Lina." Nora gives me a gentle push. "We don't have many other choices."

"If you say so." I step closer and sit down at the closer end of the couch so Amari has easy access to my head.

"Now hold still." She takes a rubber band out of a pocket in her lab coat and uses it to tie my long hair out of the way. "You won't feel a thing." Using tools from her pockets, she begins to remove the panel on the back of my head. But I begin to panic the moment she opens the little door open to reveal my internal mechanics.

"No no no no no!"

"Lina!" The doctor snaps, grabbing my shoulder. "You won't feel anything you scaredy cat! Sit and stay sat!"

I let out a bit of a whimper and cower into the couch so she can continue. Nora sits next to me and smiles. "Here." She offers me her hand. "Take my hand." I hesitate before taking her hand and holding it firmly. "If you get scared, just squeeze."

"Much better." Amari huffs and begins her work digging inside the numerous wires and pieces within my head.

"This feels violating…" I sigh softly.

Nora can't help but to laugh at my comment. "I'm sure it does. I wouldn't want anyone snooping my head either."

"Your head can't be put back together very easily. I would hope you wouldn't want anyone in it."

She let out another soft chuckle. "You're gonna like Nick."

"Who's Nick? You've mentioned him before."

"He's a synth that lives in Diamond City as a detective."

"You mean he solves crimes and stuff?"

"Yep. It took a while but the people living in the city eventually grew to accept him as a synth. But when you get there I wouldn't suggest telling everyone the truth."

"I mean," Amari started. "You'll only ruin everything I, Nora, and the Railroad have worked for. Not too big of a deal."

"Doctor, you're gonna scare her! The less she has to worry about the better!"

"It's the truth, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

I gulp and sigh softly. "I can keep my mouth shut, don't worry. I won't let you down, Nora." I look up at her and smile weakly, only to have my head yanked down again by Amari.

"I told you to hold still!" The doctor shouts angrily. "Or else you won't have any memories after this at all. I found the problem, so let me fix it."

"Sorry…" I shut my mouth and do my best to not focus on the fact that I have a woman digging through my mechanical brain currently.


End file.
